


I Can Replace You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge needs some help. Lance gets excited until his friend brings him back to the facts. Heh, savage.Oneshot/drabble





	I Can Replace You

Pidge was in the kitchen. All they wanted was just a glass of water, but of course being short had its downsides sometimes. More often than not if they were gonna be honest. So try as they might they couldn't even stand up on their tiptoes to reach the glass on the top shelf. 

"Pidge, what're you doing?" 

Pidge turned to see Lance leaning in the doorway with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile. They motioned him over. 

"Can you grab that glass for me?"

He did, of course, as he was a good few inches taller. "Aw, you need me in your life after all."

Pidge smirked and grabbed the glass. "Thanks...but I mean, I can just replace you with a step stool or something."

"Hey!"


End file.
